Sweet Revenge
by Taco-Baron
Summary: Gary's coming back for his revenge. Will have GaryxPetey GaryxTrent GaryxKirby GaryxCornelius GaryxGord and others cause Gary needs to get everyone's respect back. How else than by getting one from each group to fall for him, and try to get in his pants?


_Bullworth had always been my little game. And when simple Jimmy interrupted my game, I must say, I was not happy. Though I will admit, it was comedic watching him do his best to make those pathetic little cliques set aside their differences and become…. Oh what should I call it? It was like a unified group, with a set hierarchy. Jimmy was their king, and each social group's leader was like a duke, in charge of his people, but still under command of the king. Oh I couldn't wait for the day I could dethrone that little miscreant, and turn his nice little group against each other again. What fun it would be._

_But alas, Jimmy was able to thwart even my plans. Though they still talk about him behind his back, and some of the braver ones, in front of his face, he returned to his place as the king of Bullworth academy. Well… not for long my little Jimbo._

**Monday**

"Ahh just who I was looking for" I said laughing to myself when I noticed how sharply Petey inhaled when he heard my voice. "Oh, so you thought I was gone for good? You thought they could keep me away? From all the fun? They wouldn't dare" I laughed even more. Petey didn't look even the slightest bit happy to see me. And why would he? I made rumors about him, laughed at him, and was pretty much the worst friend he could find. But, I was one of the only friends he had. Well, besides Jimbo. But little Jimmy had outgrown his fondness of this little boy, and to succeed with my plans, I needed his cooperation.

"What in the hell…." He was still blown away by the simple fact that I was here. "How… I thought…. But…"

"Congratulations! Your vocabulary is growing with leaps and bounds." I said sarcastically. He really needed to get over me being here. Was it really that hard to believe?

"Whatever Gary" Pete said as he began to turn away. I couldn't let him do that, not when he was a key part of my reintroduction into this school. I couldn't let him just walk away like that. Otherwise Jimmy would be safe up on his throne. I needed his little pet that he discarded when he got his position. I needed Pete, and Pete needed me. Well, not really me, but anyone. But seeing as no one wanted him, I was his only option.

"You know…" I said thinking of the best persuasive argument I could "You ignore me now, and you're ignoring the only person who actually gives you attention anymore. Sure you've got teachers to talk to, but… that's just creepy. Come on, at least I want to talk to you…" I said with an emphasis on the want "unlike your little 'king of the school' Jimmy" I said walking over to him. He had turned back around, and I could see it in his eyes. Sure he didn't want to show it, but he was at least happy he had a bit or recognition. "So, can we talk?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"I'm going to regret this, but fine." And he walked with me back to our dorm.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So Pete" I said staring at him from his desk chair. Unlike almost every other guy's dorm room, Petey's was actually semi well furnished, and clean. "We need to talk about Jimmy"

"Why am I not surprised" he sighed, making his annoyance painfully obvious. "Every time you want to talk to me it's about Jimmy. It's always Jimmy this, or Jimmy that, or let's kill Jimmy" he said sighing again into the foot of his bed. He was lying on his belly staring at me through annoyed eyes, and I had to admit I was impressed.

"Fine then. Before we get to that subject, let's talk about you. When did you grow some balls?" I said laughing to myself. "Before Jimmy came to Bullworth, you were my little slave thing" I said getting up from my position in the chair. "And now you have the audacity to think you can choose the conversation topics. Maybe I should leave, and you can wait and see who else is willing to have a chat with you" I said now heading across the room, and towards the door.

"Fine. We'll talk about Jimmy. Just don't leave me alone. You have no idea how boring it gets. I've pretty much almost died from boredom six times" he said looking at me. I simply rolled my eyes. "In the past week" I laughed a little at this. So his king did discard him. As soon as Jimmy was done with Pete, he was flung aside, not longer needed. Sad thing was, that was just what I was about to do.

"Never mind about Jimmy, we can talk about him later" I said walking over to him. Petey had switched from lying down to sitting on the edge of his bed. No doubt he had done this in his frustration, and in an attempt to show he really wanted me to stay. Or at least to show he enjoyed the company, not necessarily my company, but someone's company. "Right now…" I said now directly in from of him and staring down into his face. "I…" I lowered myself to my knees so that my face was slightly lower than his in this position. "…wanna talk…" I brought my face within an inch or so of Petey's face. I could feel his breath on my nose. "About us" and I tilted my head up just enough, leaned forward, and kissed him right on the mouth.

He inhaled sharply at my out of nowhere attraction. But quickly he relaxed, and became much more comfortable with the thought of kissing me. He even seemed a little happy about this. I pushed myself up, with the utmost care so as to not interrupt the kiss, so that both of us were standing at the edge of his bed.

"But I always though you were…" Petey said pulling away from me first. He did look confused, but even happier now that my eyes were open. Sure I enjoyed it a little bit, but Petey really wasn't my type. But right now, I had to make him think he was. Simply put, I pushed him right onto his fairly well kept bed, and leaned in to continue where we left off before Petey had asked his question. But he gave me one of those looks that just says: tell me the truth.

"Well, I'm bi. I'm not giving up girls, but I do have to say this. Some of the best kissers at Bullworth are men" I said chuckling lightly at the end. The truth was, I hadn't been lying. Trent was one hell of a kisser, if you could ever get past his over inflated ego. "Now that that's over with, can we please resume, I was enjoying it"

"So was I" and we were back at it. I had to admit, Petey was a fairly good kisser. Had he any backbone, and looked a tad bit better, and I might actually have been attracted to him. Well, maybe I could at least try to enjoy this. I did enjoy it however. My leaning over him, after having crawled up on the bad so my knees were on either side of Petey's belly, and I had situated myself so that I was sitting right on his waist.

I began to slowly edge away from his mouth, and began kissing and sucking down his neck. From there I followed his collar bone until… Yep. I had been waiting for him to let it out, and finally I had found it. His sweet spot. I ran the very tip of my tongue back over it, before I began to nibble at the soft skin. He couldn't help but moan my name aloud, but not too loud thankfully that no one had heard it.

While I was working on his neck and anything else my mouth could reach, Petey's hands took off on a little exploration. They began on my back, and worked their way down to my ass. He squeezed, and I had to admit, that was mildly enjoyable. He then finished untucking my already halfway our shirt, and began to work his way back up my back, under the shirt. Every time he got to the top, he would drag his nails ever so slightly down my back, causing me to let out an almost inaudible moan. I think the only way he head it was because every time I moaned, my mouth was unable to do anything but let that noise out.

Then, surprisingly enough, there was a knock at the door. Both of us stopped everything we were doing. Who in their right minds would go to Petey? Ever? No one liked Petey, no one. We almost returned to our previous actions had it not been for a much louder knock come from the door. I hastily climbed off of Petey, began to tuck my shirt in to convey a sense of decency. Petey got up, while I sat back down in the chair I had previously been sitting in, and walked over to the door. Again, the person knocked on the door, and again it was louder.

"What?" Petey said trying to sound mildly annoyed to whoever it was behind the door. He reached over, and opened it to reveal none other than Jimmy. Petey gasped is shock to see none other than the king of the school stand in his doorway. I was only mildly shocked. He obviously had heard word that I, his arch nemesis, had returned.

"Ahhh, splendid!" I said getting back up from my spot in Petey's chair. "The whole gang, back together again"

"So it was true" Jimmy said half to himself. "You really are back…. But…" He stared at me with an intense look of disgust, and then at Petey as though he had been betrayed. "Pete. Why is he in here?"

"Two friends can talk can't they?" I asked. "I mean, ever since you left him for those… imbeciles, he's had no one to talk to" I said, noting Pete's head sag in sadness at my comment. "But I came back, and knowing that once you were done with him, and I knew that you would be, he would almost one hundred percent, for sure be willing to talk." I said wrapping my arm around his shoulders in what Jimmy's eyes no doubt looked to be the worst faked friendly smile ever. And it probably was.

"Look, Pete. I'm sorry I never check in and talk with you, but-"

"Jimmy, it doesn't matter. I know you're busy being 'king of the school'. I understand" Pete said cutting Jimmy's apology short.

" But it doesn't mean you have sink down to Gary's level to talk with someone" Jimmy said looking at me with disgust.

"Awwwww, but we just love talking" I said giving Pete a light noogie for show. "Besides, who else do you think gets the rest of the bad rep from our little games earlier this year? We were the main parts yes, but don't think everyone didn't notice who always seemed to hang around us. Petey here hasn't had a chance to renew himself like you have oh 'great king'. He still gets crap, even though he did nothing" The saddest thing was that this was entirely the truth. Though Gary had been kicked out for a little bit, he had still managed to keep up some contacts within the school. He knew everything that happened, even when he wasn't there.

"Shit Pete. Why didn't you tell me about that?" Jimmy said. His voice showed how guilty he felt. He didn't even know that Petey was getting shit from people about my little pranks? How smart of a king was this guy? Not very, obviously. That's why it should be me up there, at the top. "I would've made those bastards stop everything if I just knew" Jimmy said, trying his best to apologize.

"well…" I began, as I unhooked my arm from Petey's shoulders and made my way from the door. "As much fun as it's been reuniting the gang, I really need to get my room set up. Maybe later, Hopkins. And maybe Petey can even join us like old times." I said half laughing. Jimmy moved out of my way, and walked into Petey's room, no doubt in an attempt to get info on my return, and maybe even apologize. I turned around and looked Petey in the eye, winked, and pulled the door close behind me. "Hell, this had been a most interesting first day back" I said to under my breath while I walked down the hall to my room. And of course heads turned in complete shock, because I was like a ghost. Expelled, but back.


End file.
